


Consent

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Tony Stark, Car Sex, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Parties, Protective Thor, Rimming, Tony Feels, Top Thor, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Someone tries to hit on Tony at a party and Thor is having none of that nonsense.





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> This is for LoveBites13 and Hanitadesu and yukoyaoista who all had the same request.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari

“Tony, come on,” laughed Jonathan, tugging on Tony’s arm insistently. “For old times sake.”

“I told you,” said Tony with a tight smile. “I’m in a relationship.”

“I won’t tell,” whispered Jonathan, leaning in close and sniffing Tony’s hair while pushing the shorter man against the wall.

Jonathan and Tony had met when they were at MIT. They had flirted a bit and been partners for a group project in economics once but since Tony was all of 14 and Jonathan had been 19, nothing had happened. That, and Tony’s over protective roommate/big brother had walked in on Jonathan with his hand dangerously high on Tony’s thigh and had beat the guy into a bloody mess, threatening to call the cops for sexual assault of a minor. Jonathan left Tony alone after that and Rhodey insisted on meeting every one of Tony’s group partners for class.

“I said no,” said Tony, trying to push Jonathan away but the man had size and bulk to his advantage – he was at least two-hundred pounds heavier than Tony and about a foot and a half taller.

“I bet I could convince you otherwise,” said Jonathan in what Tony knew was supposed to be a sultry tone but really sounded like an out of breath marathoner.

“I believe Tony told you to stop,” said a deep voice behind Jonathan, forcing the other man to glance behind him and spy an imposing blond.

“What’s it to you?”

“He is, as you humans say, my significant other and I don’t appreciate people bothering those I care for. So, as the future king, I am going to display my mercy and allow you to leave now with no further damage to your body or pride. If you decide to pursue your illegal conquest of my love then I will be forced to demonstrate the swift, painful justice my people hold dear.”

“Have you met Thor?” said Tony with a pleasant smile. “That relationship I told you about? Yeah, that’s with him. He’s a god.”

Jonathan was not a brave man and he ran as fast as his thick legs could carry him out of the dim hallway he had cornered Tony in on his way back from the bathroom (i.e. exploring the museum the gala was being held in). Tony and Thor laughed at his haste.

“Mmm, I love it when you go all macho prince to defend my honor,” hummed Tony, leaning up and kissing Thor’s neck.

“I’m glad you appreciate it,” rumbled Thor. “Did he hurt you?”

“No. He was annoying and handsy but I’ve learned to deal with that. I’m fine.”

“Would you be better if I put my hands all over you? For the sake of erasing his touch and reminding your body why you allow me to touch you?” asked Thor in a deep, seductive tone that had Tony going weak in the knees.

“Yes please.”

Thor picked Tony up, his lovers legs wrapping around his waist as Tony kissed him deeply, and carried them into the supply closet, shutting the door behind them so as not to get caught.

“We can’t have sex here,” panted Tony, still in Thor’s arms (and damn did he love that strength). “I meant at home. We should leave and go home. I’ve already sent Happy a message. The limo will be waiting out the back entrance in seven minutes.”

“Just enough time for a bit of fun,” grinned Thor.

With the speed of a warrior and the care of a man in love, Thor turned Tony around and leaned him against the shelf. Tony didn’t have time to react before Thor was undoing his belt and pulling down his pants, exposing his ass to the dark room.

“No underwear,” commented Thor in approval. “Just what I would expect from a voracious slut like you.”

“Oh fuck,” groaned Tony when Thor spread his cheeks and began rimming Tony as though his life depended on it. “Fuck yes. Feels so good. Oh fuck, Thor!”

Thor licked and slurped Tony’s taut hole for six minutes before pulling Tony’s pants back in place, only doing to belt loosely and leave the zipper down and button undone. Thor then snaked his hand into the open crotch of Tony’s pants and gripped Tony’s hard dick firmly, turning and leading his lover out of the room and down the deserted hall by his cock. They made it half way to the door outside before Tony was coming with a muffled cry, incredibly turned on by the power and thought of being caught with his dick literally out.

When they tumbled into the back of the limo and were off, Thor held up his cum covered hand and made a show of licking it clean while Tony sprawled panting on the bench seat, one leg curled up in the bench, bent at the knee, and the other hanging off. His penis hung limply out of the gap in the front of his pants.

“You taste divine, my love,” said Thor, lust clear in his eyes as he leaned forward, his knees on the floorboard, and kissed Tony like his life depended on it. “No wonder that man wanted you. You’re so stunning and clever and I could spend centuries living off your cum.”

Tony groaned wantonly, his hips absently humping the air. 

“So needy,” teased Thor, playing with Tony’s limp cock. “Always my needy little slut.”

Thor slipped two fingers into Tony’s tight hole, knowing how his boyfriend enjoyed the stretch. Thor licked around the rim where it was stretched on his two fingers, making his love squirm with delight.

“Fuck me, please!” begged Tony, thrusting his hips back down on what had become three fingers and a tongue. “Thor!”

“If you insist,” said Thor, using his free hand to unzip his pants and extract his massive cock. “Suck it.”

Tony obligingly opened his mouth and allowed Thor to place his dick in the wet heat, slathering it with as much saliva as possible before removing it and thrusting deep into Tony’s quivering asshole.

“Ooohhh,” moaned Tony, head rolling back against the seat. “Oh, ungh. Fuuu-ck.”

“You were made for my cock,” said Thor, spreading and lifting Tony’s legs to get even deeper, his balls slapping Tony’s pert cheeks as he hammered away. “So tight. Your ass is mine, not that commoners. I will not share you.”

“More!” gasped Tony during a particularly hard thrust. “Uh! Uh! Uh! Oooohhhhh!”

Thor flipped them so he was seated on the seat and Tony was laying on his lap, legs still held in the air. Thor started using long, hard thrusts to penetrate the slick channel. Tony screamed as his ass was rammed time and again. He reached down and grabbed his own cock, pumping it in time with the thrusts until he was coming with a wail, Thor following close behind with his own release. His sperm sank into Tony’s ass with no chance of leaking out as his still hard cock was blocking the exit. Tony writhed on his lap, loving the feeling of being pumped full of his lovers seed. There was no way his body would ever forget who was allowed to touch it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the requests. Keep them coming!
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
